


Cloud's little Explorations

by AkumaDetective (RidingtheGrid)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fan Characters, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingtheGrid/pseuds/AkumaDetective
Summary: This is to be a collection of small drabbles following a young toad named Gamakumori. These drabbles will be from small explorations to interacting with canon characters, to possibly AU rewriting of scenes to play them if Gamakumori was there.The length will be random and honestly I'm not sure how things will go until they happen but mostly this is a test to help me get into writing fan fiction and get used to AO3 and trying to write daily; but also it's to have fun with an OC I very much love. A little troublemaker toad and his predictions.This first drabble will simply be an introduction to Gamakumori directed at the reader, and then on I hope you'll follow his adventures and mine in finding my writing voice. The style of each chapter may change to try out new things. Don't expect many to be directed towards the reader as fully as chapter 1.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cloud's little Explorations

"Yo! Hey, down here."

A voice called out, it sounded energetic and like the sound of a young boy. The source being a small toad, probably no more than a couple feet long. The majority of his skin was a pale yellow colour with salmon and brown splotches and pale purple freckles that almost matched his eyes.

"Yeah here. Don't know what'cha were thinking I'd be way up high for. I'm not as old as my uncle now!"

With a grin across his face the little toad held out a hand to shake and shake he did, with a bit of a firm grip. Not too tight but it gave the impression that little guy would cling to anyone and it'd be hard to remove him if he didn't want to let you.

"Name's Gamakumori. Nephew of the big old wrinkle. Nice to meet'cha. Real nice since it's like no one ever visits Mount Myōboku. It's like nothing ever happens here! Plus," crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes the little one nodded, "I can tell you got bright times ahead. Ain't got a peep of trouble radiating off ya."

The little one jumped up after seeing that face, that face of confusion or doubt and pointed a toad finger in defiance. "Oi! You don't believe me or nothing do you? I'm my uncle's nephew and if I can't see anything it gotta mean things are good! . . No I don't know what that means, I mean.." Looking off to the side the toad finally let down his defenses a bit and tried to lower his energy. "I ain't really good at the whole predicting thing yet. Can't really make out a lot of info, or tell you what's what. But if something's really in the way I can see it. Swear on toad's honor. You gotta be having good days! 

"At least for an undetermined amount of time. Possibly only the next few minutes but hey at least some good news is better than none, eh?"

Rambling as quickly as he could as if to cover up his own foolishness the toad started to look around before a moment of glee returned to his face. "Eh, gotta run. I'm being wanted by the big guy himself, yeah, later! You're totally safe I promise!

"Totally safe!

"Bye!! Watch out for rain!"

With that he hobbled off quickly as his young body could muster.


End file.
